


Мед, кровь и золото

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: 300: Rise of an Empire (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Piercing, Double Penetration, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Smut, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И когда она встает в полный рост, ей приходится горделиво поднять подбородок, чтобы видеть лицо Царя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мед, кровь и золото

Скользкий пол покоев Бога блестит золотом — вязью и цветами, выписанными тонкими кистями вручную десятком мастеров, пожертвовавших своим зрением, дабы ублажить взор Царя, и своими жизнями, дабы скрыть тайны этих покоев. Реками крови орошен этот пол, и когда Царь ступает по нему босыми ногами, каждая капля крови отдается в нем тонкой струйкой силы, растекающейся по мышцам. Его Артемисия теперь у его ног — смотрит ему в глаза, в ее взгляде — тысячи змей пляшут в огне. И словно змея, Артемисия медленно ведет ладонью по его ноге вверх, трется о нее щекой, поднимается с пола. Ее руки золотыми змеями ползут по его телу, обвиваясь, впиваясь ногтями в плоть, в напряженные мышцы. И когда она встает в полный рост, ей приходится горделиво поднять подбородок, чтобы видеть лицо Царя. Он недвижен — лишь снисходительная улыбка еле трогает его рот. Артемисия толкает Ксеркса на царское ложе, и он мягко опускается на него. Звенит золото, браслеты на руках Артемисии бряцают о кольца цепей на его поясе. Жар разливается по телу Ксеркса, когда волосы Артемисии, словно перья диковинной птицы, падают на его бедра и на шелка постели. Ее рот горяч, как сама преисподняя, а язык быстр, как смерть. Царь запускает пальцы в копну ее черных воронова крыла волос и тянет на себя, ближе, глубже, заполнить ее и себя этим жаром до отказа. Артемисия стонет, ее змеиные руки ползут к его соскам, сдавливая их, покручивая вдетые в них золотые колечки. Она поднимает на него глаза — влажные от напряжения, и змеи вот-вот выползут прямо из нее, набросятся, оплетут, и она выпускает огромную плоть Ксеркса изо рта, поднимает голову, улыбается, медленно водя ладонью по его огромному члену, задевает пальцем золотой шарик под головкой, и Ксеркс, закусив губу, закидывает голову назад в протяжном стоне. Все его золото и сила сейчас словно стекаются туда, к ней, и эта змея будто высасывает из него часть его Божественной сути. Она приподнимает бедра и садится на него, чуть ниже, так, чтобы касаться лоном его члена. Она полостью раскрывается и начинает тереться о него, медленно, влажно, и ее соки стекают на его пах. Она прижимает член рукой ближе к себе, надавливая головкой, тесно, крепко, Ксеркс хватает ее за бедра и целует, кусая, в шею, приподнимает и насаживает на себя. Ее яд струится прямо в него при каждом движении, при каждом резком толчке ее бедер, и она шепчет ему на ухо сладкие, как мед, приторные, как ложь, слова, и он плавится под ней, толкается, заполняя собой ее узкое, тесное лоно и ее всю. Он сжимает ее грудь одной рукой, другой ведет ладонью по спине вниз, проникает в нее пальцем, так, что она чувствует его перстень, затем другим, чуть шевелит, и между его пальцами и членом всего лишь одна тонкая грань ее плоти, чувствительная полоска, от касания о которую Артемисия издает яростный вскрик, рычит, как дикий зверь, а Ксеркс лишь низко и протяжно стонет от трения золотого шарика на головке члена о ее нутро. Она так течет, что он может размазывать соки по ее бедрам, но он проталкивает пальцы глубже, и Артемисия надрывно кричит, и крик на резком движении его бедер срывается в змеиное шипение. Ксеркс сжимает ее волосы и изливается в нее — золотом, медом, розовым маслом, и кровью с острым привкусом железа.  
Она собирает языком капли его сладкого пота с плечей, ключиц, шеи, подбордка, запускает раздвоенный ложью язык ему в рот, пьет из него, и глубоко и часто дышит.  
Ксеркс отпускает ее — так, как отпускает каждую ночь: попробовав на вкус ее соки со своих пальцев, смотрит, как она уходит, оставив внутри него яд своей лживой любви, ставшей для него наркотиком. Единственной слабостью, которую он очень скоро уже не сможет себе позволить.


End file.
